The present technology relates to the technical field concerning image blur correction devices and imaging apparatuses. More specifically, the present technology relates to the technical field in which miniaturization is achieved by forming a non-placement area, in which there are no coil sections, in a base section in which a plurality of coil sections are placed, and setting the outer circumference of the non-placement area to a predetermined position.
In imaging apparatuses such as video cameras and still cameras, there are some apparatuses that are provided with an image blur correction device that performs image blur correction by moving a lens in a direction orthogonal to the direction of the optical axis direction.
In such image blur correction devices provided in imaging apparatuses, there are some devices that have a lens unit which has a lens, and can be pivoted in a first direction which is a revolving direction of a first pivot axis that is orthogonal to the optical axis of the lens, and a second direction which is the revolving direction of a second pivot axis that is orthogonal to both the optical axis and the first pivot axis, with respect to an outer housing (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056).
The lens unit performs image blur correction by being pivoted in the yaw direction with the first pivot axis as a pivot point and the pitch direction with the second pivot axis as a pivot point.
In the image blur correction device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-274056, two driving motors (flat motors), which respectively have a plurality of coil sections, a magnet and a yoke, are used as driving sections to pivot the lens unit in the yaw direction and the pitch direction. The plurality of coil sections are placed side by side in the revolving direction of a pivot axis (circumferential direction) and north and south magnetic poles of the magnets are alternately magnetized in the revolving direction of the pivot axis (circumferential direction). The axial directions of output shafts of each of the driving motors are respectively consistent with the first pivot axis and the second pivot axis.
The driving motors are configured such that the coil sections and the magnets are placed to face each other, and so as to pivot the lens unit in the yaw direction and the pitch direction using a propulsion force that is generated by the relationship between the coil sections and the magnets when an electric current is supplied to the coil sections.
One driving motor is, for example, arranged at the upper surface-side of the lens unit in a direction that faces the vertical direction, and is configured so as to pivot the lens unit in the yaw direction according to the direction of current supply when an electric current is supplied to the coil sections. The other driving motor is, for example, arranged at the lateral surface-side of the lens unit in a direction that faces the horizontal direction, and is configured so as to pivot the lens unit in the pitch direction according to the direction of current supply when an electric current is supplied to the coil sections.